


A Perfect Cold Remedy

by SexuallyMonsterous (Alli_Bialystock)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Gavin, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alli_Bialystock/pseuds/SexuallyMonsterous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's sick. Bighead helps take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Cold Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanityRule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/gifts).



> Happy birthday to one of the most prolific - and giving - members of the SV squad. :) Hope you enjoy it, even though it's just a goofy Nelson Belson drabble.

This was it. He was going to die.

More than that, he was going to die in the presence of a complete idiot.

“Hey, where do you keep your ginseng tea?” Bighead called from the kitchen. Gavin rolled his scratchy eyes and sniffled. 

“It’s in the tea cabinet. With the rest of the tea. Just where I fucking told you it was.”

“Oh! Whoops. Found it! Thanks, man.”

Gavin groaned and sank under the covers. He wished he had the energy to get up and just take care of himself, but between the fever, the dizziness, and the unbearable, cotton-like stuffiness in his head, he couldn’t even pick himself up from the couch. And of course, this had to be the day that Bighead just chose to “drop by” to pick his brain about the new direction of Hooli. Of course, Bighead – the kind-hearted moron – insisted on helping him out, and Gavin was hardly in a position to say no.

“Okay, heeeere we go,” Bighead said, carefully setting a mug of tea on the coffee table (after, of course, slopping a good couple of hot teaspoons onto the rare, reclaimed Brazilian hardwood of the table). “There, that should help. Hey, are you hungry? I could make you dinner.”

Gavin sighed. He wished he could say no, but his stomach was rumbling painfully. “A kale and mandarin salad. All of the ingredients should be in the fridge.”

Bighead frowned. “Kale and mandarin?” he asked. “Uh, yeah, I don’t know how to make that. Sorry. I can make you some chicken soup, though.”

“No, absolutely not,” Gavin snapped. “I don’t do all of that stupid, old-wives-tale bullshit.”

Bighead cocked his head to the side. “Well… you kinda do. A little bit. I mean, with your spiritual adviser and everything.”

Gavin snorted derisively. “That’s not even close to the same thing. That is Eastern medicine, and it far outranks Western medicine in many ways. It’s better than whatever backwoods, Jersey shore methods you learned from your overbearing mother.” 

Bighead crossed his arms. “Well, will you at least drink the tea I made you?”  
Gavin narrowed his eyes. “Fine.” He took a sip, then a gulp. “This is… really good.”  
“I thought it might be. Plus you didn’t have orange juice, Sprite, and Malibu, so I couldn’t Aunt Lorna’s Kickass Cold Clock.” He bounced on his toes for a moment. “She’s kind of an alcoholic. But she has some pretty good home remedies.”  
“Huh.” Gavin took another sip. “So, this chicken soup…”  
Bighead grinned. “Don’t worry about it, man. I’m on it.”  
Three hours later, Gavin was stuffed with the best soup he had ever tasted (maybe the best _thing_ he had ever tasted) and curled under three layers of blankets beside Bighead on the couch. After putting up a brief fight about which movie to watch, he gave into Bighead’s suggestion of _Wayne’s World_. They ended up having the pause the movie after a coughing fit brought on when Gavin laughed hysterically at the “Bohemian Rhapsody” scene. “I’m actually glad you came over, Nelson,” Gavin said. “I’m feeling quite a bit better.”  
“I’m glad too,” Bighead said, sipping at his Big Gulp (which he had left twice to refill, much to Gavin’s disgust). “It’s actually pretty nice to hang out with you. You’re really cool when you’re not stressed out about work. And you’re too sick to yell at me.”  
Gavin smiled. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to yell at you less.”  
“It’s all good.” Bighead checked his watch. “I should probably go home, though. Do you think you’ll be good for the rest of the night?”  
“Of course. I’m a grown man, Nelson.”  
Bighead chuckled. “Yeah, okay.” He stood up. “Well, before I go, there’s, uh, one more kinda trick I learned to help people feel better. You mind if I try it?”  
Gavin shrugged. “May as well. You’ve been right every other time.”  
Bighead smiled, leaned forward, and pressed his lips gently to Gavin’s warm forehead. A shot of pleasant warmth tingled through Gavin’s body.  
“Better?” Bighead whispered.  
“Y-Yes.” Gavin cleared his throat. “Better.”  
“Good.” Bighead clapped an awkward hand to Gavin’s shoulder. “Well, I’m gonna head out.” He headed to the door, but stopped halfway there. “Do you mind… if I come over tomorrow?”  
“Not at all. You’ve been a big help.”  
Watching Bighead leave, Gavin didn’t feel sick at all. He would never tell the new Hooli CEO that, though – at least, not until he got another pot of soup.


End file.
